I'm Sexy, I'm Cute
by LeightonAliceAphrodite
Summary: What if Bella were a cheerleader. What if Edward were the jock with a crush on her? All human. Rating cause I'm paranoid. Songfic sorta to I'm Sexy, I'm Cute. Charcters - Stephenie Meyer, Song - Bring It On!
1. Holy Shit She's Hot

"I'm sexy!"

_Damn straight you're sexy. _

"I'm cute!"

_Cute when you blush. I'd love to see where that blush ended. _

"I'm popular to boot!"

_What a coincidence. So am I! We're a match made in heaven._

"I'm bitching"

_Is that the same as kinky?_

"Great hair!"

_That I'd love to pull._

"The boys all love to stare."

_I had better be the only one staring. _

"I'm wanted."

_Damn straight._

"I'm hot."

_Same as above._

"I'm everything you're not."

_We're exactly the same!_

"I'm pretty."

_How right you are._

"I'm cool."

_Overplayed word. But you are so chill. _

"I dominate this school."

_Let's dominate it together._

"Who am I?"

_Bella Swan. The love of my life._

"Just guess."

_I don't have to guess._

"Guys wanna touch my chest."

And I'll be the only one who gets to.

"I'm rocking!"

_The bed. _

"I smile."

_Don't get me started on that smile._

"And anything unvile"

_Can you be vile?_

"I'm fun"

_I'd hope so._

"You can look but don't you hump!"Oh damn! Come on! Please?

"I'm danger."

_Show me._

"I roar"

_I'd like to see that._

"I swear I'm not a whore!"

_I bet you fuck like one though._

"We cheer."

That was a cheer?"We lead!"

_No, Baby. I lead. _

"We act like we're on speed."

_I see that._

"Hate us cause we're beautiful."

I don't hate you

"But we don't like you either."

_Damn_

"We're cheerleaders. We are cheerleaders! Woo!"

_Holy shit, she's hot. _

Bella jumped up and down, her boobs bouncing and her too-tiny skirt flipping up to reveal her spanky.

I'd love to spanky that ass, too

The game was played. Edward won it for the team. Signed people's footballs, etc. And then, pushing a dork out of the way, he made his way over to Isabella Swan….

Only to find her hanging on some guy from La Push.

"Oh Jake! I'm so happy to see you! I thought you had to work?"

"Well, I couldn't exactly miss my Baby Girl's biggest game now could I?" he replied, stroking her chin with his finger before leaning down to kiss her, replacing his gentle finger on her, to a violent bird pointed straight at him, Edward Cullen.

When their kiss broke and Bella threw her arms around the other boy's neck, 'Jake' looked over her shoulder at him, bird still intact and smiled smugly, taking Bella's ear in-between his teeth. "Mine" he mouthed as he let go.


	2. Holy Fuck

All through the after party, I had to endure them, sitting in a corner all over each other. She practically straddled the Quillute boy's waist, kissing his neck. He looked as if he didn't even notice her. He just kept shooting daggers at me.

I laughed and threw back beer after beer, willing myself not to look over at Bella too often. By midnight, Jacob was passed out in the same chair and Bella had left his lap, mumbling 'Can't even handle his alcohol.'

I was standing by the coolers when Bella showed up. "Hey Edward, great game tonight."

I almost swallowed my tongue. _Is she talking to me? _

"Edward?" She said again, waving a hand in front of my face. "Earth to Cullen."

_Yup. That's my name…I think. _"Bella, right?"

She nodded.

"Thanks. Your cheers rocked too. I liked the sexy, cute one. It was funny."

Bella laughed.

_Damn. My new favorite sound. _

"Yeah, We're gonna be in major trouble Monday though. Coach forbid that cheer. It was up to me to make sure they didn't do it, since Coach couldn't come. Captain has it's drawback."

I laughed too. "Who would've thought you'd break the rules. I mean, I don't know you that well, but I wouldn't have pegged you as a rule breaker. "

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I wouldn't have pegged you as nice, but yet here we are, having a decent conversation. "

_Decent, maybe aloud. Not in my head, it's not. _

"Decent maybe aloud. Not in my head, it's not." _Shit. Did I seriously just say that aloud?_

Bella laughed. "Nice to know Cullen."

By the time 2 o'clock rolled around, half the place was knocked out, and Bella and I were drunk as hell.

Which sorta kinda led to what was happening right now. As drunk as I was, I was climbing up the stairs, not only supporting my weight, but hers as well as her legs clung around my waist, hands in my hair, lips on mine.

My room was first door on the left, thank God, and I opened the door immediately, only to find my bed occupied but my best friend and his worst girl-enemy. I closed the door and turned to the first door on the right. My parent's room. Risky. Oh well, I was too far gone to care.

By the time, we got to the bed, my shirt had somehow already come off, my pants on their way down. I unzipped Bella's cheerleading skirt, and let her feet fall to the ground. I fell onto the edge of the bed and pried my sneakers from my feet, watching as she did the same with her K-Swiss's.

Our lips collided hungrily immediately after, as my hand trailed back down to her practically bare ass and cupped it tightly, making her reflexes bend her legs as I picked her up. (do thongs really count as ass coverage? I'd think not) She wrapped herself back around my waist, her fingernails running down my chest. I growled in the back of my throat, loving what she was doing to me.

Her cheerleading top was a little more difficult. It took my a while to figure out that it zipped up the back too. Go ahead, call me stupid, but my dick was the one controlling my thoughts at the moment.

Her fingers curled under my boxers and pushed them down. Letting gravity pull them to earth as I backed her up against a wall.

"This ain't your first time right?" I reassured, despite how much I just wanted to plow into her. She nodded back, and I let loose, loving the feeling of her flesh surrounding me.

"God, Bella. So tight. So fucking wet. So God damn hot." I growled into her ear. She moaned.

"Edward." She cried. My hand trailed in between us, to her clit and furiously started circling it. "Holy shit" She cried out, loudly too. "Shit, Fuck, Damn. Shit, Fuck, Damn." She repeated over and over in chorus.

My head fell to her neck and started sucking her collarbone, nipping and biting at it.

"Edward. I'm about to –-- AH!. I'm about to come!"

"Come on Bella. Come for me." I whispered in her ear, biting the lobe.

"Holy Fuck!" She screamed as she came, clenching tighter around me, in turn making me shoot into her.

We collapsed on the floor laughing. Once she calmed down she looked over at me. "That was --- Fucking brilliant!"

I woke up with a major hangover and a huge smile as I rolled over to embrace Be---air. Air? I reached around a few more times. Paper? Finally I opened my eyes, knowing it was a note from her.

_Edward,_

_No one can know. Even if it was the best sex of my life ;)_

_-Bella. _

"SHIT!" I half yelled.


	3. Yes Fucking Ma'am

Monday, as I walked through the hallways with the latest stalker trying to cling to me, I saw Bella propped up against her locker, the rest of the cheerleaders surrounding her. She laughed and her eyes met mine. I winked and she smiled and looked away before anyone could notice.

10 minutes into first period, the loud speaker rained in through the school "Isabella Swan, see Coach Carter in her office IMMEDIATELY. Isabella Swan, see Coach Carter in her office IMMEDIATELY." I never understood why they repeated themselves. They had everyone's attention the moment they started speaking, so why bother us any more so with boring repetition? I smiled wickedly. I knew what was going on. Bella was getting in trouble for that sexy little cheer she performed Friday night (A.K.A. the best night of my life.)

"Parker!" I shouted, and the teacher stopped his lecture and faced me.

"Yes Cullen?" He snapped back. Dude hated me and I had no idea why.

"Bathroom." I said, getting up to leave the room without waiting for his reply.

Coach Carter's office was on the same floor as my homeroom. I was bound to run into Bella. And not twenty seconds after I leaned up against the wall, she came around the corner. She smirked when she saw me. "Can't get enough Cullen?"

"Actually, No, I cant. You've got a nice pussy, Swan. What do you say we meet up again tonight. Parents are out on their 'date night'."

She smirked again and I just wanted to assault her mouth. "Maybe. Put your number in my phone. It depends on how much trouble I get into."

I did as she asked, handing it back to her when I was done, while leaning forward and placing an open mouthed kiss on her neck, nibbling her ear and taking the opposite hand. "Text me baby." I whispered, putting her hand on my pants where my dick throbbed. She gasped a bit as I cupped her hand to grope me.

I winked and walked away.

hr /

Ten minutes later, my phone buzzed and an unfamiliar number popped up on the screen. I opened the text. "Suspended for 2 days, starting now. Im outside. Skip at next bell?"

I smiled again and replied. "Count on it."

I contemplated walking out of class. The bell was taking way too long. I had things to see and people to do. One person, really. The bell finally rang halfway through my thoughts and I was the first one up. Bella stood right outside the doors, legs crossed at the ankle, leaning against a pole, smacking her gum and staring at her cell phone. "Coming?" I asked as I approached, walking by. I looked back in time to see her smirk and follow. Just a few minutes after we crossed over the parking lot and onto Forks' streets, I pushed up the center console and Bella slid over next to me. Her hand laid on my knee. Her mouth started sucking away at my neck, nipping my ear, licking my jawbone. "Shit Bella." I felt her smile against my skin as her hand traveled north. She squeezed my thigh and I hoped she didn't feel me stiffen. I would cum my pants if I didn't pull over and get inside her soon. I jerked the wheel sideways and drove onto a dirt road, ignoring the honks from angry drivers behind me. Her hand reached my zipper and slowly pulled it down. I caught my reflection in the side mirror, and Bella caught my eyes in it. Her eyes were a black brown that I'd only seen once before – Friday night. I disappeared into the orange groves, driving until I couldn't see any roads, or any signs of human population before making the car silent. She looked up at me and unbuttoned my pants. I grabbed the back of her head and forced it to my lips, roughly kissing her. She bit my bottom lip and I hissed, pulling away and pushing her down onto the seat. I hovered over her and kissed her neck as she had done mine, not content until numerous hickies surfaced. She pushed my pants off my hips and toyed with my boxers and I fiddled with the bottom of her shirt. Arching her back, she helped me pull it off of her, grabbing for mine when she was done. We were down to nothing in two minutes flat, if that. I motioned for her to climb into the back seat, smacking her ass as she did and catching a nice sight of her pussy. I licked my lips and closed my eyes before following her. I pulled her legs apart, putting one on each shoulder and shoved two of my fingers into her slit. She closed her eyes and moaned. When two didn't seem to pleasure her anylonger, I pushed in a third. She squeezed my shoulders and cried out.

"Please, Cullen." She begged quietly.

"Please what Swan?"

She blushed a bit. "Please fuck the shit outta me."

For the second time that night, I almost came. "Yes fucking ma'am." I replied, lining myself up at her entrance before roughly shoving my dick inside her. She whimpered and moaned and cried my name several times.

"Fuck yes baby. Scream." She did, and I loved this. She was the best fuck I'd ever had. "Turn over." She was obedient too. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her to me roughly. The sound of our skin hitting filled the car, mixed in with my grunts and her moans.

"Cullen, I'm gonna cum!" She yelled and I pulled out of her before she could, reaching down to eat her out. She was surprised to say the least. She screamed the loudest she had, and violently shook as she came, and I licked it up happily.

She breathed heavily as she came down from her high, and I gave her the chance to, just kissing her thighs, neck, stomach, and anything I could get my mouth on.

When her breathing became regular again, I kissed her lips. "Ready to go?"

She looked confused. "You didn't get off." She replied simply. All apart of my plan.

"I know. I'm not worried about myself. I wanted to focus on you today." I replied sweetly, and I saw her eyes soften. If I kept it up, she would be mine in a few weeks.

"I feel bad."

"Don't. We'll stop by my place and we can clean up and then I'll take you out for lunch." She looked at the clock and seemed surprised to see it nearing eleven forty-five.

She smiled. "Sure."

We got dressed in silence and climbed back into the front seat. I smiled as she sat in the middle again, this time just leaning up against me. Bella Swan and I would be together. She would dump that worthless La Push boy and we'd walk the hallways the reigning couple of Forks High School. I just had to get her to see that first.


	4. Damnit Yes

I held the door open for Bella and followed her into the most expensive restaurant in Port Angeles. I could tell she was already impressed as the waiter made his way towards a private booth. She shot me a 'not bad' face as she scooted into the booth. I sat next to her. "What can I get you to drink?" The waiter asked and I turned to Bella.

"Do you have lemonade?" Her answer surprised me. The hottest girl in school wanted a lemonade to drink. The waiter nodded and turned to me.

"Coke." I replied and he left.

I placed my hand lightly on her knee and turned to her. "Order whatever, alright? Fuck the cost." She laughed and I winked. The waiter returned with our drinks and we placed our orders.

I slid my hand up her leg slightly and she cocked her head at me. I rose an eyebrow at her, and rose my hand farther up. Her eyes grew wide and she clamped her legs shut. "Here?" She whispered. I removed my hand, replacing it with my right hand instead while wrapping my left arm around her shoulders.

"Right here." I whispered back, challenging her. I let my fingers draw circles on her soft skin and smiled as her legs fell open slightly. "Just feel. And try to act normal." She smiled nervously at me. "We don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought it'd be fun."

"No, I'm excited." She replied. "Just nervous."

"Don't be." I whispered, running my hand under her skirt. I rubbed my fingers against the outside of her panties until I felt moisture, watching her face. I watched her irises darken and her pupils enlarge, her eyelids drooping slightly as sweat made its way to her forehead and the back of her neck. "You okay Baby?" I asked innocently.

"Mhmm." She replied, an octave higher than her normal voice. I slid my fingers into her panties and played with her clit, rubbing it in small circles. Her nails clung to anything they could find – one in the leather seat and the other to my leg.

"There you go, baby. Feel. Does that feel good?"

"Mhmm." She replied again. I stopped.

"Does that feel good?" I repeated.

"Dammit yes, Cullen. It feels great. Don't stop."

I smirked and continued, sliding two fingers into her slit and slowly drawing them in and out. The door opened and the waiter came through. Bella looked at me, scared, but I continued as he approached our table. "Refills?" He asked.

I nodded. "Sure thing, thank you." He took our glasses and left again, and I quickened my pace. I felt her start tightening as she whimpered. "Now, now." I whispered. "He's going to be back in a second and I'm not going to stop. You're going to end up cumming and you're going to have to keep quiet." She nodded, biting her bottom lip as her grip on my thigh tightened. The waiter came back, setting the glasses on the table. I rubbed my thumb against her clit and felt her body rock as her orgasm came. The waiter left and Bella let out a delicious moan, turning towards my shoulder and opening her mouth slightly. Her teeth grazed my shirt before she closed her mouth.

"You bite when you cum, don't you?" I asked and I watched her blush. She nodded.

"I try to hide it, usually. Jacob doesn't like it."

"Well I'm not Jacob am I?"

She smirked and shook her head. "No, you're not. Jacob would've never done this. He's boring."

I smiled, "Well get ready for round two baby." I unzipped my jeans and pulled out my dick. "Sit on my lap." Her eyes widened again.

"Seriously? We're fucking here? What about the waiter?"

"I guess you'll have to be quiet then, huh baby? Come on, face me and straddle me." She got on my lap and I fiddled between her legs, pulling her underwear to one side. "Ready?" She nodded and lifted herself slightly. I held up my dick as she guided herself down onto it, leaning her head against my shoulder. "This is gonna have to be slow, okay?" She nodded again and I set a slow rhythm. She moaned quietly and I smiled. "Like that?"

"Mhmm." She whispered, kissing my shoulder. The waiter chose that moment to bring our food. He looked at the girl in my lap strangely and I smiled a solemn smile.

"She's not feeling too well. She'll be okay in a moment." I told him, rubbing Bella's back. The waiter's eyes shifted and I could tell he felt sympathy – thinking she was crying. I thanked him and he left. "Alright baby, ready to cum?"

"Hell yes." She whispered and I smirked, grabbing her hips and pulling her up before slamming back into her. She threw her head back and moaned.

"This. Is. Gonna. Be. Fast." I warned her. "Don't know. When. The waiter's. Coming back." She ignored me. She was gone. I watched as her earth shattered and she shook, leaning her head back against my shoulder. "Go ahead." I urged her, riding out her release. I was close too. She bit down on my shoulder and I lost it completely. She stayed in my lap for a while, calming down. I chuckled after a few moments. "How was that?"

"Fucking amazing." She replied.


End file.
